


Demon King of the Slaughtered Ones

by Jen425



Category: Satsuma Kenshi Hayato, Tokusatsu
Genre: Angst, Character Study, POV Nonhuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: They came to him asking to learn his illusions, bearing faces in his image.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Demon King of the Slaughtered Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadlyWeiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWeiss/gifts).



> *accidentally makes Yassembou serious*
> 
> This was a really fun series but I got my angsty little hands all over it and now you get this!

They came to him wearing his face, asking to learn his magic. Not humbly, his people would not be his if they begged.

For protection and for simple pleasure, the foxes asked for his aid.

And they were his from the start, and they were cunning and intelligent and beautiful. His foxes who learned his Magicks, and he would do anything and everything for them.

They did no harm, either. They used his powers to terrorize but not to injury. They used his powers to protect their dens as often as they did simply for fun.

The foxes, his people, mattered more than anything else in the universe to Yassembou the Demon King than his foxes.

He’s their god.

And then that horrible Samurai came, and he slaughtered Yassembou’s people.

Their evil acts of illusionary monsters which spread fear for others. That horrible Samurai had justifed  _ genocide _ because Yasembou’s powers had merely scared the humans.

As though humans did not themselves do horrible things. As though other spirits and their followers weren’t capable of such.

But the foxes were the ones who had asked Yassembou’s aid in this manner, and they were punished for their ingenuity.

Yassembou will never,  _ ever _ forgive this slight.

  
  
  


He remembers. He remembers at the start the five young warriors who had come before him and asked for his aid, his guidance. Never before had any creature been so bold in their approach of him, and of all creatures, these foxes bore his likeness.

They all wished for different things. For power, for pleasure, for protection of self or others, but they were so incredibly sure, yet so clever.

He had tested them, fought them, found himself so interested that he had provided them the powers they were seeking for their people and made them his own fighters.

They had been the first to fall.

He doesn’t think any others understand, Bokkemon spirits or humans, he is  _ more _ . He is a  _ god _ , a demon king of hell.

And the foxes were  _ his people. _

  
  
  


In other words, no one could possibly expect him not to  _ rage _ at this slight.

  
  
  


The thing is, he is a Demon King. He doesn’t have domain over Earth. His people had had to journey to his realm to find him and curry his favor, and only they held the pact which could bring him.

He  _ wants _ , the instant they begin to slaughter his people, to respond in kind. To torment them. To slaughter that horrid Samurai and his children.

He can’t, however. Even his followers can’t, trapped in an underworld away from his own.

But he fights it, and eventually he makes a crack.

  
  
  


Konkon is a child, had been even more of a child before he had been killed, before he had been turned from flesh to spirit. He should not have to be the one holding in his hands the fate of his kind. The only one with the potential to free them and wreck havoc on those they oppose.

He was so young when it happened that he seems to have blocked the memory of his own slaughter from his mind.

He is also the one who summons Yassembou.

He’s not dubbing down his revenge for the sake of the pup, of course, not completely, but there are many ways to spread fear and chaos. Simple illusions, the same his people used. Mild chaos.

These things can still spread terror in the mind of bokkemon and humans without leaving a fox pup with too much responsibility with horrors to fill his nightmares in place of his own death.

Giving him responsibility nonetheless. It’s unavoidable as it is natural to do so.

It makes collecting power slower than he would like, but he could never admit the reason.

  
  
  


Satsuma Kenshi Hayato understands nothing at all. And that’s why Yassembou hates him the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!


End file.
